


Это же Малфой!

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: «Вынужденное сосуществование сближает людей, помогает им лучше понять чужую точку зрения, делает терпимее к слабостям. А если лидеры факультетов потянутся друг к другу, то и остальные, глядя на них, откажутся от вражды».Так считал Дамблдор. А вы с ним согласны?





	Это же Малфой!

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: Малфой, Грейнджер, общая ванная. А еще AU (после победы герои возвращаются в Хогвартс, чтобы закончить учебу) и ООС в пределах жанра.

_«Вынужденное сосуществование сближает людей, помогает им лучше понять чужую точку зрения, делает терпимее к слабостям. А если лидеры факультетов потянутся друг к другу, то и остальные, глядя на них, откажутся от вражды»._  
  
Так утверждал директор Дамблдор... Вернее, его портрет.  
  
Если верить результатам анонимного опроса, два человека были с ним согласны, двое заявили, что категорически против, остальным все было до Люмоса.  
  
«Не так уж и плохо», — решила Макгонагалл и объявила о начале эксперимента. С первого сентября представители самых враждебных друг другу факультетов будут жить в отдельных апартаментах. Помещение уже нашли: бывшие комнаты профессора Вектор. Летом та как раз вышла замуж и переехала в Хогсмид, так что квартира — с двумя отдельными спальнями, но общими гостиной и ванной — теперь ждала новых жильцов. Добровольцы тоже нашлись: от Слизерина — Драко Малфой, а от Гриффиндора — Гермиона Грейнджер. В глубине души Макгонагалл была довольна, что вызвались именно они — старшекурсники, принявшие на себя всю тяжесть войны и готовые на все, чтобы в школе наконец-то установился мир.  
  
***  
  
В гостиной Гриффиндора бурно обсуждали предстоящие перемены.  
  
— Но почему вечно ты? — спросил Рон. — Почему не я, не Гарри, или вон хоть Парвати!  
  
— Во первых, я наиболее психически- и стрессоустойчива. Если помните, на меня даже хоркрукс действовал меньше, чем на тебя или Гарри. Именно спокойствия и рассудительности вам порой не хватало, а в трудном деле примирения факультетов эти качества очень важны. И к тому же… — «По слухам, Малфой переспал с половиной своего факультета», — добавила она мысленно. — Гарри уже и так сделал очень много: он победил Волдеморта, — закончила вслух.  
  
— А тебя не смущает, что это Малфой? — поинтересовалась Джинни.  
  
«Меня смущает, что в свои почти девятнадцать я еще девственница», — хотелось ответить Гермионе, но она снова пробормотала что-то про дружбу факультетов.  
  
***  
  
— Только не занимайтесь сексом хотя бы в коридорах и Большом Зале! — напутствовала ее Парвати. А на вопрос, как ей такое в голову пришло, мечтательно закатила глаза: — Ну-у… Это же Малфой!  
  
Да, это был Малфой — избалованный маменькин сынок, сноб, вечно отравлявший Гермионе существование. Впрочем, это было давно. Он с тех пор вырос, поумнел, стал шире в плечах и соблазнительнее в… «Нет, от таких мыслей лучше сразу избавиться. Или хотя бы отложить их на потом, когда разрешатся все обычные для начала совместного проживания проблемы», — подумала она и открыла дверь своего нового дома.  
  
Первая проблема обнаружилась тут же, причем самым неприятным способом: Гермиона об нее споткнулась. Ботинок! Малфой бросил прямо у двери ботинок, даже не подумав о том, чтобы поставить их… его на полку для обуви!  
  
«Кстати, а где второй?» — пришло в голову, но Гермиона тут же об этом забыла.  
  
Вспомнила через пару часов, когда разложила по местам свои вещи, сбегала в библиотеку; немного почитала, свернувшись на диване у камина (какое счастье: никто не отвлекает!) и убрала то, что Малфой в ее отсутствие разбросал в их общей (общей, а не его собственной!) гостиной. Ботинок так и не нашелся, зато нашлось два носка: синий на подоконнике и черный — вместо закладки в учебнике по высшей трансфигурации.  
  
— Придурок! Привык, что дома все делают домовые эльфы, — ворчала Гермиона, брезгливо — стараясь не коснуться даже кончиком палочки — левитируя собственность Малфоя в корзину для грязного белья.  
  
Закончив, толкнула дверь в ванную: время позднее, быстренько принять душ и лечь спать. Дружба факультетов — это прекрасно, но уроки никто не отменял.  
Дверь была заперта.  
  
«Наверняка разлегся в теплой воде. И блики свечей придают его бледной коже ни с чем не сравнимое очарование, — представляла она. — Кстати, он долго собирается там плескаться? Я спать хочу».  
  
— Малфой, ты скоро? — поинтересовалась Гермиона минут через двадцать.  
— Подожди, уже выхожу.  
  
— Ты там еще жив?! — через час.  
— Грейнджер, прекрати меня дергать каждую секунду!  
  
— Если немедленно не вылезешь, я тебя утоплю!!! — ближе к полуночи.  
  
— Грейнджер, тебе успокоительное пить надо, — на пороге ванной стоял полуголый Малфой. Но у Гермионы уже не было настроения разглядывать его прелести. Она гарпией пронеслась мимо, захлопнула дверь и выругалась: этот придурок не вымыл за собой ванну! Пробормотала очищающее, разделась, залезла под душ, мимоходом подумав, что занавеска прозрачная, и если Малфой за чем-нибудь зайдет… Скажем, за расческой… «То, что у меня красивая грудь, признавала даже Парвати».  
  
— О, не-ет! Я убью чертова Хорька!  
  
Горячей воды больше не было. Этот мерза… Малфой израсходовал весь запас.  
  
Последний сюрприз поджидал Гермиону, когда она, стуча зубами, потянулась за полотенцем. Оно было влажным! Подавив желание намотать его на шею Малфоя и хорошенько затянуть, Гермиона высушила все заклинаниями и отправилась спать.  
  
Первый вечер дружбы факультетов как-то не задался.  
  
***  
  
— Это же невозможно! — возмущалась Гермиона за завтраком. Конечно, говорить с набитым ртом было неудобно, но ее просто распирало от возмущения. И она выложила притихшим друзьям и про носки, и про ванную, и про исчезнувший ботинок, мысли о котором не давали ей спать полночи, и который утром нашелся сам по себе.  
  
— А в чём проблема? — до Рона, как всегда, не дошло. И на этого идиота она потратила лучшие годы? — Все парни разбрасывают носки. Я свои никогда не могу найти, вечно попадаются то Шеймуса — на карнизе, то Навилла — на люстре.  
  
— Сравнил! — фыркнула Гермиона. — Одно дело ты, а совсем другое — Малфой!  
  
— Да в чём разница-то?  
  
Этого она не смогла объяснить, но чувствовала, что наверняка есть что-то, отличающее утонченного Драко Малфоя от Рона… и даже от Гарри — таких милых, давно ей знакомых и дорогих, и в то же время таких обычных!  
  
Прощаясь, Гарри придержал ее за локоть.  
  
— Ты ничего от нас не скрываешь? — встревоженно спросил.  
  
Гермиона замялась — ответить или не стоит? Потом решилась: все-таки они лучшие друзья, а от друзей не должно быть секретов.  
  
— Он… — она сглотнула слезы, помолчала, успокаиваясь. — Он не закрывает зубную пасту!  
  
***  
  
Следующие дни облегчения не принесли. У Малфоя оказалось множество омерзительных привычек. И пусть некоторые из них были и у Гарри с Роном и даже казались Гермионе забавными… Но ведь они — ее друзья, к ним другие требования. А Малфой просто обязан быть на высоте!  
  
Вместо этого он забрызгивал пастой зеркало в ванной, разбрасывал вещи и хлопал дверью своей комнаты так, что Гермиона подпрыгивала. А еще он постоянно ел шоколадки (утверждая, что восстанавливает в организме нужный уровень довольства жизнью, изрядно понизившийся за последние годы). Бумажки от них, само собой, валялись по всей гостиной, то и дело напоминая о себе противным хрустом.  
  
На все ее замечания Малфой то отмахивался, то ворчал, что с ней самой нелегко:  
  
— Ты заняла весь стол своими учебниками!  
  
— Да, и теперь тебе некуда приткнуть сотый флакончик косметического зелья!  
  
— Ты убрала в фиалы ингредиенты, для отмеривания которых я сначала два часа откалибровывал весы десятком заклинаний, а потом полдня взвешивал!  
  
— Они валялись на подоконнике неделю!  
  
— И твоему рыжему гризли было некуда пристроить свой толстый зад?  
  
— Не смей оскорблять моего кота! Или ты про Рона?  
  
— Про обоих. Кстати, зачем ты выбросила сушеные крылья пикси?  
  
— Они лежали в тарелке рядом с недоеденными тобой куриными крылышками. Извини, что не заметила разницы!  
  
Друзья тоже не понимали ее трудностей. Уговаривали не заморачиваться: свалить всю уборку на домовиков (Да как им такое в голову пришло?!), а мыться в ванной для старост — Деннис Криви был готов поделиться паролем от нее. Особенно бесило то, что Хорька защищал Рон, все школьные годы его на дух не переносивший. А сейчас, видно, родственную душу нашел. «Братство разбросанных носков!»  
  
Гермиона не представляла, как им объяснить, что дело не в уборке или продолжительности отмачивания бледной малфоевской тушки в ароматной пене, а в принципе!  
  
Кстати, сама тушка тоже оказалась так себе. Да, плечи широкие, но грудь — колесом. Продавленная. Так что привычка Малфоя ходить по гостиной в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, вызывала у Гермионы только одно желание: посоветовать ему обратиться к школьным домовикам за дополнительным питанием. К сожалению, он до этого и сам додумался, и теперь по ночам она просыпалась от хлопка аппарации, сопровождаемого гнусавым голосом Кричера, а потом час не могла заснуть — мешал доносившийся из гостиной звон посуды. Утром там обнаруживались грязные тарелки, что тоже не прибавляло хорошего настроения.  
  
К концу первого месяца Гермиона освоила тысячу и один способ самоуспокоения, а мантру «Это временные трудности, главное — мир между нашими факультетами» выучила лучше собственного имени. К сожалению, и это не всегда помогало.  
  
Даже в библиотеке она то и дело ловила себя на том, что стоит в отделе популярной литературы возле полки с детективами и скользит взглядом по разноцветным корешкам, будто надеясь обнаружить среди названий что-то вроде «Как убить и не попасться» или «Сотня проверенных способов спрятать труп».  
  
***  
  
— Это временные трудности, главное — мир между нашими факультетами, — шептала Гермиона, глядя на свой доклад по высшим чарам, залитый малфоевским зельем. Она корпела над ним две недели, и только для того, чтобы узнать, что буквы мерзкое варево убирает так же успешно и навсегда, как синяки под глазами.  
  
— Это временные трудности, главное… Я же просила Малфоя нормально завинчивать пробки! Это временные труд… Я убью эту сволочь!  
  
***  
  
  
К ужину Гермиона не вышла. Малфой вел себя, по мнению Рона, как обычно. То есть, по мнению Гарри — как дебил, а по мнению Джинни — как мудак.  
Это их и насторожило.  
  
— А если он ее убил?  
  
— Ага, и съел, — отмахнулся Рон. Впрочем, выслушав, что он бессердечная скотина, согласился пойти и проверить.  
  
***  
  
Из гриффиндорско-слизеринской квартиры доносились стоны и всхлипы.  
  
— А может они просто… Ну, вы поняли?  
  
— Таблички «Не беспокоить» нет, в крайнем случае потом извинимся, — решил Гарри и наставил на дверь палочку:  
  
— Бомбарда!  
  
На ковре посреди гостиной Гермиона душила Малфоя.  
  
Тот хрипел, сучил ногами и судорожно цеплялся за ее руки.  
  
— Ботинки! Шоколадки! Сволочь! Доклад! Носки! — верещала Гермиона, пока Гарри и Рон разжимали ее пальцы.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — встряхнула Малфоя Джинни.  
  
— Помо… ги-те… — прошептал он и отключился.  
  
***  
  
— В Мунго сказали, что с мисс Грейнджер все будет хорошо, — сообщила на следующее утро Макгонагалл. — Обещают выписать примерно через неделю. А мистер Малфой уже вернулся из больничного крыла. Кстати, у нас проблема — нужен новый представитель факультета. Мисс Грейнджер даже после возвращения вряд ли сможет… а главное — захочет это делать.  
  
— Я согласен! — заявил Рон.  
  
— Но почему ты? — удивился Гарри. — Я мог бы и сам…  
  
— Расслабься, друг! С тебя хватит — ты победил Волдеморта. С дружбой факультетов я как-нибудь разберусь.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро никто из гриффиндорцев не опоздал к завтраку. Всем не терпелось узнать, как у Рона с Малфоем прошел первый вечер. И все разочарованно вздохнули, когда тот, быстро кинув на тарелку пару пончиков, уединился с Гарри на пустом конце длинного стола.  
  
— Гарри… ты учти, я все знаю, — начал Рон, оглянувшись и убедившись, что никто не подслушивает. Наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд и продолжил: — Ну-у… ты и Джинни… вы же…  
  
— Рон, это все знают.  
  
— Да я не об этом, — смутился тот. — Вернее, об этом, но не совсем. Слушай, Гарри! А вы с ней… Всегда… как всегда? Или иногда не как всегда?  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Он интересуется, занимаемся ли мы оральным и анальным сексом, — пояснила неслышно подошедшая Джинни.  
  
Рон покраснел.  
  
— Не уверен, что хотел бы знать такое о своей сестре, — пробормотал он. — Но чего уж там… Рассказывайте.  
  
— А то, о чем ты хочешь знать, стоит в тумбочке на нижней полке. У самой стенки, маленькая такая бутылочка с синей пробкой. Но это только до похода в Хогсмид — купишь там и отдашь… Подожди, ты что, хочешь сказать?.. — округлила глаза Джинни.  
  
Рон смущенно развел руками:  
  
— Ну-у… это же Малфой!


End file.
